Never Good enough
by Wildcat1218
Summary: What would you do if your whole life you were compared to your perfect older sister?Welcome to my life, because being Rensmee Cullens adopted little sister isn't easy. Rated Teen. R&R. First Fan Fic! Mostly TaysPOV - Edwards POV


Prologue

What would you do if your whole life you were compared to your perfect older sister? And not just in schools and sports but everything you did? But what if they didn't say it, but they showed it.. without noticing it. Well, welcome to my life. Because being the younger adopted sister of Renesmee Cullen isn't an easy thing to do.

Carlisle POV

The whole family sat in the living room waiting for Renesmee to start play piano, I pull my dear Esme to me, and kissed her head. As the music started, I quickly became lost in it and started to think about just how much my beautiful granddaughter had grown. It's been 3 years since we had a visit from the voltri, and for three years everything has been great. My one and only granddaughter was growing so fast, though in my eyes she is still just a child. Although Renesmee would try and disagree with you there. She may only be three, but she defiantly acts like an eleven year old. No matter how much we want her to have a regular childhood.

Hearing Esme whisper my name, I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled over at my granddaughter. She was just so talented. And on cue everyone started clapping. Renesmee stood on the piano bench and started to bow. My sons Emmett and Jasper ran over to her and started to tickle her while complimenting her. Glancing down at my one and only love, I went to kiss her when my phone went off. " Excuse me" I nodded towards my family and left the room.

"Hello" I said as soon as I was outside. " Hello my dear Friend. I thought I'd call while I was in the country.It is the first time I've been to Tennessee" I I recognized the voice right away. " Aro, What can I do for you"? There was someone in the backround.. was someone crying? " Ah, Well My friend There is something I thought you might like. I know how much you oppose to kill 'innocent' people. And this one seems like such a shame to waste.. though we use her, because of her age. We were wondering if you'd like to keep her or If I should just let Felix finish her off"? So Aro has a young child there, this was unusually. The Voltri never offered something like this. What would happen If I agree to bring her back to my family? I guess I"d let on my children adopt her. I couldn't just let a little girl die. "Aro, I will be there as soon as I can to get her". I could almost hear Aro smirking through the phone " Very Well Carlisle, We can not wait to see you". And with that the line went dead.

Taylor's POV (4 hours earlier )

As the sun shone into my window, I slowly began to open my eyes, and look around my bright pink room. It was the perfect room for any five year old girl. I had more barbie dolls then I could count, and my mom would joke about how if I had anymore toys there wouldn't be room for me to sleep in my own room! Getting out of bed, I got up walked into my bathroom. Stepping up on a step stool, I picked up my toothbrush and started to brush my teeth, as I did I looked at myself in the mirror. Like my mother, I had wavy blonde hair, and bright baby blue eyes. My father always said that if I was older, Me and my mom could have been twins! After I finished brushing my teeth, I hopped of the step stood and left the bathroom.

I came running down the stairs of our two story house, which was right in the heart of Tennessee. it was early in the morning but I could smell the food my mom was making. Bacon and Eggs, My favorite. As I rounded the corner to the kitchen I saw something I didn't expect to see. There was my Mom and Dad standing in the middle of the kitchen with a whole bunch of people in dark cloak's around there. My mother started pleading with them.. Begging them to leave. What was going on? All of a sudden I saw several people going at my parents, then I heard my mother scream. I started running towards them " Momma"! But before I could get there one of the men turned around and looked at me. I froze, He was so beautiful, even with his red eyes. I stood there in shock, till he said " Ah, you must be Taylor. We are very excited to meet you". And with that one of them grabbed me.

Edward's POV

Holding on to my wife bella, We both got up and went over to our daughter, who was still being tickled by Emmett and Jasper.Holding up one of my hands to tell them to stop, I picked up my young daughter and smiled down at her " You did Such a good Job Nessie. I'm very proud". I kissed her forehead, staring into her stunning brown eyes, Bella's eyes. I missed watching her Wake up and seeing her eyes flutter, adjusting to the light. Of course, Nessie did the same thing, but it was different for me. Hearing Nessie shout out " Grandpa"! I turned to see Carlisle walking into the room, his mind was racing "_I have to hurry and get her, But who should I bring with me? It would be foolish to go alone_." Handing Nessie to Bella I asked " Carlisle Who do you need to get"?

It took Carlisle only a moment to explain what was going on. " I will go with you" I said, glancing over towards my family. Everyone nodded in agreement, as did Carlisle. "We should take your Volvo Edward" He said, before going over to Esme to say goodbye. I did the same to my own two girl. After kissing Nessie on the cheek, and gave Bella an only slightly more affection kiss, because of our present company. " Come home Safe, with The little girl" Bella said with a solemn smile. Nodding I said " Of course my love". And then we were off.

Taylor's POV (2 hours later)

As I sat in the middle of a bed, that wasn't my own I started to cry. What was going on? Why had those scary men taken me here, and left my parents to die?I didn't know the answer, and I was sure I wasn't going to get them for any of the people in this room. Pulling my knee's to my chest, I cried harder. As I did, I heard voices in the other part of the room. They were new voices.. maybe just more of the people who hurt my Momma and Daddy. Frowning I wiped a tear from my eye, and got off the bed walking towards the wall that separated the two rooms. I could hear some of what was being said. " Ah Edward and Carlisle. Good to see you both my dear friends. I thought I would only get to see Carlisle. Well anyways, The girl is in the other room. She is yours to take" Said the man, who has told me that I was to call him Aro. I frowned, someone else was coming to take me again. " Whats her name" One of the two new comers had asked. " Taylor Anne Davis. She's five". They were here for me, this can't be good.

Edward's POV

As Carlisle and I walked into the the Room at Motel Six that the receptionist had told us was indeed Aro's, I couldn't help but wonder why they had this girl and why they were willing to let us take her. There was something wrong with this, Th Voltri never just gave someone up, they'd want her back when she was older. Though we would fight like hell to not let that happen. I knew that this young girl would be loved. Maybe Rosalie would get the daughter she always wanted, or even alice. I shuddered at that thought, a mini alice running around... or a mini Rosalie. Finally spotting the right room, I saw the door open quickly and Jane smirk at us. " Aro's waiting for you" She said and held the door open or us.

When Aro came into view, I saw the smile come across his face. _"ah, he brought Edward with him. Well It's good to see you Edward. Have you reconsidered our offer"?_ A small growl escaped my lips as I shook my head. _" Very Well" _He thought before saying aloud._ "_Ah Edward and Carlisle. Good to see you both my dear friends. I thought I would only get to see Carlisle. Well anyways, The girl is in the other room. She is yours to take. But you do know when she gets older you will have to change her". As Aro spoke a smirk appeared on his chalky lips. Sighing Carlisle nodded while asked " Whats her name"? " Taylor Anne Davis. She's five" Felix added before nodded towards the door. " She is all yours"

Both Carlisle and I walked towards the door and opened it. As we did we saw a small blonde girl standing by the wall shaking and crying. I sighed silently to myself. She was such a young girl, it was a shame that they had killed her family. _"Will you get her, I need to talked to Aro for a moment" _Carlisle thought. I nodded and he disappeared. Looking back at the girl I smiled as softly as I could. Her thoughts were normal of humans who had just met us. She was wondering about our eyes, and if we were going to hurt her. I sighed, this was going to be hard. " Hi Taylor I'm edward. I came to bring you uh.. home"

Taylor's POV

Hearing the door open quickly I glanced up to see two more beautiful people. One was a tall blonde man, he look about 25 and the other was a bronze haired seventeen year old.. or maybe eighteen, I didn't know. But they were both young The moment I looked into their topaz eyes, I started to shake. Why weren't their eyes red like the others? Tears were pouring down my cheeks as the older blonde one disappeared and the other one started to talk to me. " Hi Taylor" How did he know my name? "I'm edward, and I came to bring you..uh home". Home? I got to go home, but weren't my parents dead? Slowly I wiped another tear from my eye before I said " My Momma and Daddy are dead. I don't have a home"! I could see the guy frown slightly, before he kneeled down to my level and smiled softly. " I'm very sorry about your parents Taylor, but me and Carlisle.. that was the blonde man, came to take you to our home." I stared at him for awhile. He didn't know me, why would they want to bring me home? Weren't they going to hurt me. Almost as if he read my thought Edward said " We aren't going to hurt you. We are going to keep you safe promise". He smiled again and I couldn't help but trust him. Nodding slowly I said " Okay". Before I knew it I was in his arms and he was grabbing my things that I had with me.

With in Seconds we were out of the room I was being kept in and into the room with all the other people in it. I watched Edward nodded to the blonde man, and then he started to walk out of the room. As soon as the door shut, I looked back at the blonde man who finally introduced himself " Hello Taylor. I'm Carlisle Cullen." I smiled shyly before burring my face into Edward's shirt, and mumbling " I'm Taylor". I could hear them both laugh, glancing up I noticed we were outside by a silver car. Carlisle took the keys from Edward and walked over to the Drivers side, while Edward put me in a car seat in the back of the car. As he did, I started to yawn. The whole day was finally catching up to me. " Sleep Taylor, We will be home soon" Edward murmured, before getting into the front seat. Within seconds my eyes closed, and i started to dream about my new life with the Cullens.


End file.
